


Video Game One Shots

by Assassin_Weakness



Category: Assassin's Creed, Resident Evil, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Murder, a lot of blood probaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Weakness/pseuds/Assassin_Weakness
Summary: What the title says. Probably mostly Assassin's Creed and Jacob Frye. Requests are welcome!





	1. Jacob Frye x Reader - Short Hair

**Author's Note:**

> My family was making me feel bad about my haircut, so I wrote a thing to make myself feel better. I’ve been writing reader inserts for so long now, it just kinda ended up being another one.

Modern AU. 

You took a deep breath, running your hands over the sides of your head to feel the odd feeling of barely there hair. You had been thrilled to get it done, having waiting for years, but had been slightly discouraged the night before doing so by your mother’s insistence that it would make you look like a boy. 

So be it, you thought, some people already mistook you for a boy. 

You hadn’t really stressed about your boyfriend and his sister’s reactions until you were standing in front of the apartment they were renting. You hadn’t warned them. What a stupid mistake. 

You were sure you had mentioned it in passing to Jacob before, but never said much else about it. You were almost considering not doing it at all, but, after a mission with Jacob had went slightly wrong and your hair had been used against you, you finally made your decision. 

Now, as you knocked on the door, you pulled up the hood of your jacket, growing more and more nervous. 

Because, really, what if they had been right? Did men really only like girls with long hair and, if they did, would Jacob leave you over this? 

Evie answered the door, not asking about the hood, but offering a curious glance all the same. She invited you in and, soon, your charming and puppy-like boyfriend was at your side, an arm draped over your shoulders as he placed a kiss against the side of your head, still covered by the hood. 

“What’s with the jacket, love, isn’t it hot outside?” You had, by reflex, curled into Jacob’s side as he lead you to the couch. 

“Well, about that…” you tailed off nervously, Jacob immediately caught it, as did Evie though she merely stood in the background, awaiting either an answer or a glance telling her to head off. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong… I just…” you sighed and continued before Jacob could protest, “I need to show you something.” 

You nervously reached up to grab the hood, slightly shaky as you did, and slowly pulled it down. 

The top was a mess from the hood, though the gel in it still gave it volume so it didn’t look too bad. The sides, though shaved, weren’t buzzed. 

You glanced up at Jacob sheepishly. To your surprise, he looked relieved. 

“Is that it?” 

“Wha-” “As serious as you were, I thought you were about to leave me.” He chuckled. “And it was about a haircut.” 

“I should have told you-” 

“It’s fine,” he easily brushed it off, grinning at you, “I like it. Besides I’m not dating your hair, I’m dating you. And whatever you decide to do with your body is your choice, love.” 

Your surprised look turned to a grin, as you hugged your assassin happily. 

With your arms around him, he leaned down and pressed his lips against your ear. “I think it’s sexy as hell.” 

Your breath caught in your throat. He knew exactly what that rough voice did to you and he loved teasing you with it. 

You pulled back and glanced to Evie, offering her the same sheepish glance you had Jacob. 

She nodded in return. “It suites you.” 

You grinned widely. Jacob’s acceptance may have meant the world to you, but you knew if Evie hadn’t approved of you in the first place, you probably wouldn’t be with Jacob now. 

“This is really a touching moment, but we have a job to finish, don’t we?” Jacob dangled a game controller in front of your face and you eagerly grabbed it. “Glad to see you’re so excited to lose. Again.” 

“Who’s the loser?” 

“Both of you.” You both glanced over to see Evie had taken one of the other controllers. 

“Well, crap.”


	2. Jacob Frye x Reader - Dystopia Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future time when love is illegal/considered a disease. You can only be with the person assigned to you - but two characters fall in love despite the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I needed this okay. I’m pretty sure “dystopia love” was the name of this au on the list I took it from, but I can’t remember how I found the list for the life of me. Look, okay, I know the cheesiness is there, but I needed it okay. I really did.

You would have yelped if a hand hadn’t pressed itself over your mouth, muffling the loud sound. You hadn’t expected to be pulled from your run by a stranger, and fear quickly bubbled in your stomach. You didn’t hesitate in bringing your elbow back into your attacker’s gut.

The attacker let out a groan, releasing you with a pained chuckle. “I had that coming.”

Your fear evaporated at the familiar voice of the man. Quickly you were at his side asking if he was alright, slightly panicking. It wasn’t that you were that strong, but what would you do if you had hurt him?

“I’m fine, love, glad to see you can defend yourself.” Jacob flashed you his trademark smug grin as he rose to his full height again. Grin still on his face, he grabbed your chin and pressed his lips to your own.

You responded like his lips were water and you’d been stranded in the desert for days. The knowledge of the illegality of what you were doing served only to make the situation all the more exhilarating, as did the knowledge that you’. d snuck away from the safety of your home once again to meet with an assassin.

As he pulled back, your fingers continued to play with the hair at the base of his neck. Your eyes took in his face as they had many times in the past and one of your hands trailed from his neck to his cheek, tracing the scar that resided there. “I love you.”

A sound that sounded very similar to a growl rumbled in his chest.

You had to ruin the moment, though, you had to tell him-to ask him. “He’s getting suspicious, Jacob.” You leaned your head against his chest, hands sliding down to his shoulders-you could feel the muscles, tense because of your words. “I can’t do this Jacob.”

His tense muscles seemed to tighten more. “So… we’re done?” There was fear in his words, something you never expected from the assassin who broke the law with you every night.

“No, oh Jacob, no.” Your hands gripped his shoulders as your head left his chest and you met his eyes again. “I want to leave. I want to stay with you and Evie.” You let out a shaky breath, tears threatening to fall from the corners of your eyes. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t act like I care for someone who looks at me and feels nothing. Please.”

His muscles relaxed, relief covering his face. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “Of course.” He peppered more kisses over your face. “I love you. I’d do anything for you, you know I would.”

You supposed love was much like the drugs forbid by the same laws. Because, you were no better than an addict when it came to him. You’d give everything and, as it turned out, it seemed like you were about to just that.


	3. Jacob Frye x Reader - Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’d think I’d actually put some effort into something but nah just something else that I wanted to get out of my notes. Mental abuse and physical abuse mention so trigger warning. I swear I can write, I just forget to finish things and I’m lost when I come back.

“Jacob, am I broken?”

You heard a crash come from the general direction he was in, shocking you into whipping around. It was a pan, oddly enough. “Why would you ask that?”  
You shrugged, looking away. 

Jacob had no idea about the arranged marriage your parents had tried to force you into and, if you had it your way, he never would. Keeping a secret from him had been beyond difficult and you knew he had to know something was wrong, but he never pried. You’d came to him a couple days ago and told him you needed a place to stay. He knew about the relationship you had with your parents, so he quickly accepted. 

The man your parents had tried to force you to wed had charmed them easily. He was rich and handsome-that was all they needed apparently. 

You, on the other hand, had no interest in him. Your heart was set on Jacob for far more than something as shallow as his looks or his money. Unfortunately, the charming man your parents had picked out didn’t care much for your opinion on anything. 

You had been with him for five horrid months, listening to his daily complaints about how you styled your hair, the clothes you wore, the activities you enjoyed. You weren’t his ideal woman and-therefore-he began to try to convince you, you were broken. 

When he left you-an odd turn of events that you were quite grateful for-he also left a hand shaped mark on your face. 

Even as a member of the Rooks-however inactive you’d been the last months-, even though you’d been hit by men plenty of times, something about a man so blatantly laying a hand on you when he thought you were just a normal woman shook you to your core. You’d never been hit as a woman before, you’d only ever been hit as a Rook. 

“If you didn’t know, you wouldn’t be asking.” His voice was gentle, a far cry from the sexy rough voice he spoke with when trying to intimidate someone. 

“I just… am I?” 

“Of course not, love.” He paused, moving to sit beside you. “We don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to, but I’d like to know why you asked.” 

That wasn’t fair. He gave you the puppy eyes-something he knew you wouldn’t be able to resist-going as far as to cock his head to the side, all traces of the assassin he was disappearing under his guise. 

“That’s cheating, Jacob.” You tried to feign seriousness, but you couldn’t fight the grin that grew on your face. “Alright, alright, but you won’t be happy.”

“Whenever you’re unhappy, so am I.”

Cheating. He knew how to play you. You’d been hanging around him for too long. 

“Right.” You cleared your throat, glancing away from him and trying to hide the red glow on your cheeks. “My parents… put me into an arranged marriage.” 

All playfulness and puppy-like attributes faded as concern and a small bit of anger flooded his expression. “What?” There was confusion there too-how had you hidden that from him? A bit of realization as well-that explained a lot.

“He left me-thank God-if he hadn’t I don’t know what I would’ve done.” You laid one of your hands on his, hoping the move would allow for the tension in his shoulders to decrease. “He didn’t like anything about me.” 

“He was a bloody fool.” You could tell he hadn’t put any thought into those words, they were meant only to assure you he was wrong, the worry was still clear on his face.

“I trust your word over his.” You laughed lightly, “Just needed some outside reassurance.” You contemplated your next words, not certain how to get it out. “If anything good came of it, it’s that I realized something.” 

The change in your demeanor must have told him where the conversation was headed, suddenly worry drained from his face and he was using the voice you loved so much, “And what would that be?” 

Once again, unfair, but could you honestly say you minded?

“That I’d much rather be with an assassin than a high class prick like him.” 

You weren’t sure which one of you moved first, but you were upon each other in an instant, his hands at your waist and yours in his hair. His lips devoured yours and you wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

He nipped your bottom lip as he pulled away and you lightly tugged his hair to make things even. 

You were leaning in for another kiss-hopefully longer and even more heated than the last, when you heard Evie’s disgusted remark. “Really, here?” 

You know you both want to be mad, but, you’re too thrilled for your mood to be spoiled and when you laugh at Evie’s remark, Jacob follows quickly behind. 

“Sorry, Evie, couldn’t contain ourselves.” 

You laugh harder as she rolls her eyes and exits the room.


	4. Edward Kenway x Reader - Welsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Okay, how about Edwards reaction to his S/O trying to say something fluffy in Welsh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of went off the tracks, sorry if this isn’t exactly what you wanted. The only thing I’ve ever really wrote for Edward before is preferences so be gentle with criticism please. Also, I literally know nothing about Welsh so I relied on the internet for translations (and everyone knows how risky that is) so tell me if I got anything wrong. 

You emptied the glass in your hand, eyes even with Edward’s as you did, daring him to drag this out. He knew you weren’t happy about this, but he also knew you wouldn’t back down  "Come on, Kenway.“ You groaned as two more glasses were placed on the table.

You hadn’t meant to get yourself into this position, but a bit of boasting while unaware of his presence had lead to a drinking competition. Sure, you could have easily backed down, but where was the fun in that? You’d hardly begun and already you were beginning to feel tipsy, judging from past experiences, you knew you’d do something to make a fool of yourself by the end of the night. “I’m going to regret this.”

You exhibited impressive self control for most of the night, considering how much you drank before finally giving in-not happily-but when your self control was gone, it wasn’t coming back. 

You spoke in broken English with a mixture of all the languages that you had picked up bits and pieces from while sailing with Edward and his crew. No one could understand what you were saying in it’s entirety, not only were you speaking upwards of three languages, but your words were slurred. 

Whether they could understand you or not, everyone was enjoying the show, none more so than Edward. "What happened to drinking me under the table, lass?” Of course, the teasing prompted violence from you, but your attempts to start a fight only succeeded in you falling face-first onto the floor. You did punch him in the leg while you were down, though, by the time you were back to your feet, the teasing was either forgiven or forgotten. 

Somewhere after trying to get in a fight and deciding to claim three chairs as your own-piracy at it’s finest-you looked Edward dead in the eyes. 

“What is it, love?” 

You stared at him in silence for a few more moments before muttering, “Rwyt ti mor bert,” and passing out. 

—

You woke in the captain’s quarters the following day with a pounding headache. You let out  a pained groan as you sat up, rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands. “I’m never drinking again,” you groaned out, resting your elbows against your knees with your eyes still covered. 

“I doubt that.” Edward was looking over something or other, you doubted you be interested, maybe if your head wasn’t pounding you’d care to ask. Though even if you did ask, ther was a chance he wouldn’t tell you anyway. He was horrible about keeping you in the dark about things he thought could harm you.

“Mornin’, captain.” You pushed yourself to your feet, wobbling a bit, and walked over to him. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your head against his back. “Rough night.”

“I bet.” He chuckled, “Where’d you pick up Welsh?” You could tell he was grinning from his tone of voice. 

“Here and there.” You hummed, “What’d I say anyway?” 

“You don’t know?” 

“More that I don’t remember, than I don’t know.” You had no doubt you’d forgotten more than just that, but you honestly didn’t want to know what else you’d done. 

You could hear the laugh hiding behind his words, “Apparently, I’m pretty.” 

You choked back a laugh of your own and hid your face against his back, “Oh no. I’m never going to live that down, am I?” 

He let the laugh he’d been holding out, “I don’t know about that, I’m sure it will be awhile.”

“This is your fault, you know?” You feigned irritation, smile as clear in your words as it had been in his.

“I believe it was you that claimed you could out drink any man, I just happened to prove you wrong.” 

You pulled away from him and playfully shoved him, “Haven’t I suffered enough without you rubbing it in?” 

With another laugh, Edward wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you to his side, and pressing a kiss against the side of your head. “Rwy'n dy garu di.” 

“Love you too.”


	5. Jacob Frye x Reader  - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you do modern Jacob x reader on date night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time. The only dates I’ve ever been on was to see a movie and bowling. At the bowling date the guy wrapped an arm around me and I almost cried bc men make me very nervous. I wrote this at 4 am, so that’s my excuse for any mistakes.

You looked over yourself one more time in the mirror, straightening your outfit and checking your hair.

You jumped at the loud banging on your door. “Give me a minute!” You glanced in the mirror once more and did a once over of your apartment before heading to the door. 

There stood Jacob in a suit, adoration growing on his face as he took you in. “Wow.” 

“You’re not hard on the eyes yourself.” You grinned at him as you stepped aside and invited him in.  "Did you get the stuff?“ You raised an eyebrow.

He laughed at your phrasing. "Of course.” He raised the bag in his hand-you must have missed that while drooling over the suit. “Movies for after dinner. Speaking of which, we should get going, unless I wore this suit for nothing.” 

“Let’s go, then.”

—

You honestly didn’t know why you had expected anything else. It had been so close to being a night without incident, but some douche had to catcall you. It was hardly a moment before Jacob had made his way to the man-of course he wanted to pick a fight too. To give credit where credits due, Jacob did wait until the man tried to hit him to tear into him.

You would have tried to intervene, but you didn’t exactly have to worry about Jacob. You just leaned against the car and hoped that nobody called the police. 

The fight lasted longer than you had expected, normally Jacob would’ve had the man down within a moment, but the man held out for a couple of minutes-surprising to say the least. When Jacob finally walked back over to you, all you could do was sigh in response to his sheepish smile. "Sorry.”

You reached your hand up to run your thumb over a growing bruise on his cheek. “C'mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.” You rolled your eyes, but smiled at him all the same. If you had been mad, there was no way to stay mad once he gave you the puppy eyes.

—

You put in a movie before going to get a cloth and first aid kit. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d cleaned him up after a fight-in fact, it had almost become a weekly occurrence at this point, if not more often than that. 

“Couldn’t you just let it go for once?” You questioned him while cleaning off the blood from a cut on his cheek, the guy must have been wearing a ring, maybe two considering the smaller cut next to the one you were focused on. 

“Not when it involves you.” You didn’t meet his gaze, though you could tell he was focusing on you now, rather than the TV. You could feel a blush spreading on your cheeks. 

“Stop sucking up, Jacob.” 

“Just being honest, love.” 

A few moments of silence passed before his hand rose to your face and lightly gripped your chin. He used his grip to make you face him. 

You initiated the kiss before he had a chance and he responded the moment your lips met his own, his other hand tangled in your hair. You dropped the cloth in your hand, both of your hands running through his hair before hooking behind his neck. 

The kiss couldn’t have lasted very long, but you were both breathless by the time you parted. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” You muttered, pressing another kiss to his lips before picking the cloth back up and going back to the cuts.

“Believe me, I know.”


	6. Edward Kenway x Reader - Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I had these prompts on one of my lists (from youtube videos) and I do not know why I decided this needed to be created, but it was and here ya go.

“So, love, what do we do about that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why does it look so angry?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why-”

“Edward, **my vast knowledge of ducks begins and ends at nothing**. I do not know.”

It had been a lovely day—a late picnic by the secluded lake that most people had seemed to forget even existed and a fair amount of splashing around in the water afterward. It had been years since you’d been to the lake and you couldn’t help but feel nostalgic over your visit, but, upon returning to your vehicle, there was a duck sat on the hood, staring at you like you had single-handedly destroyed its life.

“Well? Go fight it Edward.”

“You’re the one always wanting to fight, you fight it.”

“Is this seriously happening? Do you seriously want me to fight a duck? Edward, I don’t even crush spiders—unless they touch me—I am not fighting an innocent-” The moment the word had left your mouth the duck decided you’d wandered too close and lunged at you, tearing a scream from your throat as you dived behind Edward. 

Over Edward’s booming laughter you shouted at the duck about having it for dinner, slipping a few insults you’d picked up from Edward into the fray of your own unique insults.

“What happened to it being innocent?”

“It’s a demon.”

“Then why don’t you fight it?" 

” _Fine_ , I will!“

You approached the vehicle, ignoring Edward’s snickers as you prepared for the duck to make a move to attack you. ” **What is my life**?“ You sighed, "Hey, get off my car!” You ran toward the car, trying to intimidate the duck off of the car, but it dived straight for you again and you immediately did a 180, returning to Edward again. 

You punched his arm, but it did nothing to stifle his laughter. 

“ **I shouldn’t have picked a fight with a duck**. We should call the cops or something. This is ridiculous.”

“So, does this mean you lost a fight with a duck?”

“If you tell anyone about this I will _kill_ you.”

* * *

“Edward told me to ask about the duck.”

“ _KENWAY_!”


	7. Headcanons - Dating Ezio

—He’s very jealous.   
—Not in the “you can’t have male friends” way, in the, “if you don’t pay attention to me, I’ll make you pay attention to me” way.   
—He will literally drape himself across your lap if you haven’t gave him attention for awhile.   
—In other words, if you want to read or anything, you should either do it while he’s gone or let him talk to you while you do (just nod your head, it will be fine, he’ll never know).   
—He does get jealous of other men too, but only if they’re obviously interested.   
—He will lay the law down if anyone dares to touch you.   
—He’s a pretty sound sleeper and likes to have his arms wrapped around you.  
—That leads to problems when it’s hot out.   
—If you don’t speak Italian, you’ll slowly start to pick it up, because he mutters to himself a lot in his mother language.   
—He calls you pet names in Italian too.   
—He’s a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.   
—There’s literally a 99.9 percent chance that he’ll give into the puppy dog eyes.   
—He’s a very physical person.   
—He’ll almost always have an arm draped over your shoulders or his hand wrapped around yours.   
—He’s not shy about PDA and sometimes you have to tell him to tone it down.   
—You’ve been told to “get a room” more than once.   
—He will not stand for you being sad.   
—He will also not stand for anyone saying anything bad about you.   
—He will go to the ends of the earth for you, maybe farther.


	8. Jacob Frye x Reader - Happy Birthday, Love

Request:  Since my birthday is coming up on Saturday, may I request a sweet birthday story planned by Jacob? (I’m so late and so sorry)

Requested by [@tiaraniaroiyaru](https://tmblr.co/mWsp3IajsuODkj-F68gPyvA)

-

Jacob was charming, you wouldn’t argue with that. From the moment he’d crashed into you while you were talking a walk, you knew you were doomed. That smile drew you in too easily. 

Still as sweet as he’d always been, you never would expected this level of cheesiness from him. 

When he’d escourted you from the house at 3 am, you didn’t know what to expect-something dangerous seemed the most likely answer, especially after last year-but you certainly hadn’t expected to be led to a park. 

“Well,” you muttered as you plopped down on the blanket laid out under one of the trees, “I guess you can be romantic.”

He gave you a playfully offended look, “Of course!” He sat beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. “I mean, stargazing is romantic, right?" 

You laughed as you curled up against his side and rested your head on his shoulder. "I guess." 

A peaceful silence fell over you, broken only by a few quiet comments about passing planes or the names of the few constellations you recognized. You weren’t sure how long it had been when you had ended up laying on the blanket, head resting on his chest, but it had been long enough for you to become drowsy . 

"Thanks for this, Jacob.” A yawn escaped your lips as you stretched. “If we stay any longer, I think I’m going to end up falling asleep. You got to your feet, expecting him to follow, when he didn’t you glanced down at him, "Are you coming?”

He fumbled a bit reaching into his pocket for something and trying to get to his knees before he finally caught himself.  It took you a moment to realize that he was on one knee.

“Jacob-”

“I know I’m a mess and I drive you crazy, but I love you and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you. (Name), will you marry me?" 

You’d never seen Jacob look so nervous before, even when you’d thought about this happening, you’d never imagined he’d look so worried, but that was the farthest thing from your mind. Hardly a second had passed before you threw yourself at him and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Yes. Yes, yes!” Your next words were muffled against his shoulder. “I love you." 

As you pulled back from the hug, he placed a kiss on your lips, "Happy birthday, love.”


	9. Jacob Frye x Reader - Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Omg, I totally headcanon that Jacob would be such an amazing dad. If he had a daughter, she would totally have him wrapped around her finger. You didn’t specify an age so I imagined the daughter around three or four and the story set sometime between the main game and the Jack the Ripper DLC, hope that’s alright. Also, I didn’t have much of an idea for this so it’s really short, I’m so sorry!

Request:  Please do Jacob meeting his significant other’s daughter from a previous relationship!!!

Requested by anon

(D/N) - Daughter’s name

-

Saying you were nervous to introduce Jacob to your daughter was an understatement. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of your daughter-far from it-but something about introducing him to her seemed like such a big step in your relationship. 

You were planning on putting it off for a bit longer, maybe a few more weeks or so, until-of course-you couldn’t find anyone to watch her while you went out with Jacob. 

Your parents declined almost every time you asked, displeased with your relationship with Jacob even more so then when your previous relationship had been broken off. 

Raising a child without any assistance from family was difficult, but you had managed with the help of a few friends. Lately however, they seemed to be growing more distant and you couldn’t help but think it had something to do with accidentally meeting Jacob. You didn’t really blame them. They’d probably been expecting someone of a higher class. 

You held your daughter’s hand as you approached the spot you had decided to meet. While (D/N) seemed content to take a walk with her mother, you were growing more and more nervous the closer you got to the meeting spot. 

Jacob’s face lit up as soon as he saw you and he rose a hand in greeting. The smile on his face mixed with a bit of confusion as you stepped out of the crowd and he caught sight of the young girl trailing along beside you. 

You returned his smile with a sheepish one and offered a tentative greeting of your own once in earshot, you couldn’t help but be slightly concerned by his expression. 

“Hello, love.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek before turning his attention to (D/N) and kneeling to her level. “And who might this lovely lady be?" 

She introduced herself with all the charm a toddler possessed, offering a wide, toothy grin once she was finished. Then, to both of your surprises, she held her arms up in the universally understood "pick me up” motion. 

How could Jacob resist? He lifted her without a moments hesitation, the smile on his face sending a jolt through your heart. 

You hadn’t thought you could fall _more_ in love with Jacob Frye, but he always did have a way of proving you wrong. 

With (D/N) sat happily on Jacob’s shoulders, you finally spoke up. “This is my daughter, Jacob." 

A bit of surprise covered his face, but he was still grinning-definitely lessening the nervousness you felt. "So _that’s_ why she’s so cute!" 

Jacob Frye was good with kids. Who would’ve guessed? 

"I suppose the pub’s out of the question. Let’s go for a walk, shall we?”


	10. Headcanons - Jacob With Depressed Reader

—He probably notices a change the second it starts if you’re with them beforehand. If you were dealing with depression before meeting them, it might take him awhile to pick up on it.  
—When he does though, he’s not entirely sure how to go about bringing it up. He doesn’t want to upset you.  
—He settles for coddling you and feeding you a nearly endless amount of compliments.   
—If you don’t object, he’ll sit/lie with you whenever you’re particularly down.  
—He will go out of his way to get the slightest hint of a smile out of you.  
—He doesn’t entirely understand how you feel, but he _tries_ , he really does.   
—Sometimes depression can lead to irritability and frustration. If you ever snap at him for anything he’ll generally apologize before disappearing for awhile, mostly because he doesn’t want to snap back, but he never brings it up or holds it against you.  
—If you have insomnia and he happens to find out, he’ll sit with you until one of you dozes off-more often than not, he does fall asleep, but it’s the thought that counts.  
—In the opposite situation, he’ll insist that you lie with him whenever he’s able to take a rest. He’ll take frequent naps with you.  
—If you happen to have any destructive eating habits as a side effect, he won’t nag you, but him and Evie both try to keep you from over or undereating.  
—He’s always quick to disagree when you might let a negative thought about yourself out. If you feel guilty for having a mental illness at all and putting a burden on him, he makes it clear that he’s never thought of you as a burden.  
—He always hates hearing you cry, no matter what the reason, if there is one at all. He’ll drop everything at a moments notice if you so much as sniffle while he’s in earshot. It won’t be more than a few seconds before he’s by your side or holding you.  
—Depression sucks and he may not understand completely, but there’s no way he’s letting you go through it alone. He’s not perfect by any means, but he tries his hardest and that’s all you could really ask for.


	11. Headcanons - Dating Connor

Alright so I have a lot of feelings about this man  
—He will literally just engulf you in his arms if you ever fall asleep with/near him. You can not escape.   
—The heat he emits is unreal. Like, in winter you don’t need a blanket no matter how cold it is, it is incredible. Summer is less enjoyable though.   
—If anyone ever-ever-makes you noticeably upset or uncomfortable, all it takes is a look and you’ll probably never see them again.   
—He’ll call you so many pet names in his native language, but probably keeps most of the meanings to himself (especially if you’re tiny)  
—This man is so weak for your puppy eyes. Like, even if they’re not very convincing, he caves so easily.   
—If you ever get sick, he will coddle you to the point that it’s almost infuriating.   
—Do not doubt the power of his own puppy eyes, because if you do it’s already too late, you are doomed.   
—Its nearly impossible to argue with him, because he’s practically the perfect boyfriend (totally husband material). The only thing that would probably cause an argument would be worrying for each others’ safety.   
—DO. NOT. CRY. He is so confused, but he tries to be so helpful. Most of the time it works, but he gets so upset when he sees you cry.   
—He’s so good with kids and animals and it’s the most heartwarming thing.  
—I totally headcanon he brings stray animals home all the time.   
—Your family loves him almost instantly and you’re really surprised, because how?   
—Like, you walk into your family’s home expecting glares from your father/mother/siblings/whoever, but they practically immediately warm up to him.   
—He’s so sweet and he loves you so much, he would do anything for you.


	12. Headcanons - Dating Jacob

—Okay first of all if anyone makes you uncomfortable, he will destroy them, just say the word.  
—Sometimes (most of the time) he doesn’t wait for the word.  
—You have to stop a lot of fights.   
—God help anyone who actually lays a hand on you. You’ll never see them again.  
—Somehow he always ends up half on top of you when you wake up after sleeping with him.  
—He tosses around in his sleep for most of the night, if you do too, then you both probably end up on the floor at some point, if you don’t toss, you’re always the one that ends up on the ground.  
—He’s very physical and, if you’re not against it, he’ll hold your hand or toss a arm around your shoulders whenever he can.   
—Have I said how much I headcanon him as an animal person? Because I definitely do and I definitely get really emotional over it.  
—If you bring home a cat or dog, he’ll act like he wants nothing to do with it, but eventually you’ll catch him baby talking it.  
—He still would get low-key jealous if you started spending more time with the cat/dog than him.     
—He’s definitely not the first choice for someone to take care of you when you’re sick.  
—He really tries but he’s just. Not.  
—If he tries, you both end up sick and Evie has to deal with both of you.   
—Speaking of Evie, you’d probably end up being very close friends.   
—And she definitely doesn’t hesitate in scolding you along with Jacob when you do something stupid.   
—You end up cleaning him up after fights most days of the week.  
—He will make you worry nearly constantly, but the second he’s concerned for you he will lose it.   
—Your family probably doesn’t approve of him at first.   
—But by the end of the night he’s charmed everyone somehow.  
—"So where do you work?“ “OH LOOK AT THE TIME.”  
—He’s good at avoiding arguments. Half the time, you only remember you were angry after he’s ran off.   
—If you’re as stubborn as he is, there are probably twice the arguments (followed by intense make out sessions).   
—If he ever legitimately upsets you he’s beyond quick to fix it however he can.   
—At the end of the day, he’s definitely a handful, but he’s more than worth it.


End file.
